Ouran highschool one shots
by MattyMattMattMatthew
Summary: Several unrelated one shots about the host club. Some Yaoi, some not even romantic at all (thought most are)


**So these are my first one shots... This has a wide array of couples... Some Yaoi, some not romance at all. :)**

**Don't like don't read :)  
**

Characters: Kyoya, Tamaki.

Tamaki.

Kyoya had lost.

Just a small bet against the twins but still they got to dress him up for a day, with my father's permission Kyoya didn't have to wear his uniform today.

I smiled brightly at the thought but I also hoped the boys wouldn't go overboard.

It was the day after our beach trip and Kaoru challenged me to an arm wrestling match. Kyoya betted on me and HIkaru betted on Kaoru. I lost.

I slouched down in the limo opening my sketch book to a clean page. I was almost completely out of paged.

No one new my secret love for drawing, I didn't think I was all that good anyway.

I flipped through my pages quickly and noticed that the first seven pages of my sketch book were taken up by small drawings of Haruhi. You could see a drastic change after that.

All I drew from the time I woke up in the morning to the time I fell asleep was Kyoya.

There must have been hundreds of pictures of him. They were all different too, full body, face, sometimes even his eyes.

I don't_ know_ why I do this. I bet it's just because he's fun to draw...

But then again, the twins are fun to draw too.

I didn't think anymore into the matter as we had arrived at school.

I closed the book on a half finished drawing of Kyoya in his uniform holding his black notebook mysteriously in front of his face

I've always secretly (or sometimes not-so-secretly) wondered what exactly he wrote in that book, I hope it was something good.

I slipped out of the limo slipping my book in my pack and leisurely walking to the front doors of the school.

Mori and Honey caught up with me and walked by my side to my first class then left silently to there own. Usually the two find me before school and usually they're both rather silent, but a little more so today.

I pulled out my sketch book again hiding it from everyone's view as I finished my drawing and concluded with inking it.

Today was going to be a long day...

~End of the day~

I stood up swiftly from my seat closing the sketch book with the colored drawing of Kyoya in it.

I walked up to Music room three soundlessly. I almost felt a little somber today, maybe I was just SO excited to see Kyoya that I became depressed.

I'll see him soon enough though, he's always here first.

I opened the doors with my eyes squeezed shut not quite ready to see the twin's creation.

I opened them a crack and saw Kyoya sitting with his book in his hands.

I looked him over quickly.

Hot pink skinny jeans, contacts, a red sweatshirt, and Converses.

I stared at him for a long while before bursting out laughing.

This wasn't like my usual costumer laugh either this was my full hearted-lost all manners-tottaly off the deep end laugh. I flung my book bag aside not noticing the book coming out of it.

I ran over to Kyoya sitting next to him as he closed his book in my face.

"Mommy!" I said happily staring at him.

Gosh, I had so many things wrong in my drawing.

I didn't get his beauty even to the half mark.

Wait, what? Did I just call him beautiful?

Kyoya blushed lightly "All the twins." He said quietly looking down.

"The twins did a good job!" I proclaimed throwing my arms around him and nuzzling my head into his neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked pushing me away slightly. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this, I had my slightly gay tendencies. At least I realized mine though.

I sat straight up as the twins walked in.

"Hey boss." They both said straight away.

I saw Hikaru's eyes dart to the side and finally I saw the sketch book on the ground, outside my bag.

"Hey what's this?" Hikaru said picking it up.

"No, no! Don't open that!" I cried out. Too late.

"There's just a bunch of drawings of Haruhi in here.

I tried to stop them before they could get any further "Of course I like to keep close tabs on people. Now give me the book back." I said holding out my hand.

"If you like to keep tabs on people so much then there must be drawings of us in here somewhere." They said in unison.

Before I could stop them they had opened to the eight page.

About fifty pages or so came rushing out because I had shoved them in there haphazardly.

One picture floated right to Kyoya's lap.

The one I had drawn today.

My cheeks went up in flames as he studies it intently.

"Hey boss why so many pictures of Kyoya?" Kaoru asked.

"HIKARU, KAURU!" I heard a voice echoing from down the hall. It sounded surprisingly like my father.

The two boys left and here I was, alone with Kyoya, again, surrounded by drawings of him.

"Did you draw all of these?" He asked sheepishly.

I responded with a quiet yes.

"They're amazing." He said with small sparkle in his eye as he looked at me.

I leaned in lightly and pressed my lips against his.

I guess it was just instinct but maybe it was more...

**I know, I know short! I didn't feel like making it any longer though! Please Review!**


End file.
